lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Gimli
Gimli, son of Glóin, was a well-respected dwarf warrior in Middle-earth. He was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring, and was the only dwarf to readily fight alongside elves in the war against Sauron at the end of the Third Age. After the defeat of Sauron, he was given lordship of the Glittering Caves at Helm's Deep. History Early Life Gimli was the son of Glóin, one of the former companions of Bilbo Baggins. He was a remote descendant of Durin the Deathless, father of the dwarven people. Gimli belongs to, but was not a member of the royal line. (Gimli was also the first cousin once removed of Balin, Lord of Moria). It is also stated in the Unfinshed Tales that Gimli was prevented from traveling with his father on the Quest of Erebor, Thorin and company stating his being too young as the reason. Gimli, being in his 60's, considered himself ripe for adventure and was disappointed to be left behind. Involvement with the Ring When the one ring was taken to Rivendell, fate had brought Gimli, with his father, Gloin, to Rivendell to seek the advice of Elrond. As a result, they were summoned to the Council of Elrond, where Elrond believed they would find the answers to their questions and would be able to contribute. Whilst there, Gimli volunteers to accompany the Fellowship to Mordor to destroy the One Ring. In the Peter Jackson adaptation, Gimli leads a deputation of dwarves who have been summoned to the Council of Elrond to discuss the fate of the One Ring. In this adaptation, he attempts to destroy the ring by hitting it with his axe, but the axe breaks on the ring, which is itself unblemished by the encounter. He later volunteers to join the company at least in part because Legolas Greenleaf had just volunteered and he doubted the elf's intentions. .]] Gimli journeyed with the fellowship southward along the Misty Mountains. In the Peter Jackson adaptation, it was his idea to travel through the mines of Moria, though in the books it is Gandalf's. Tolkien made it clear that Gloin and Gimli were fearful of Balin's fate, since communication had been cut off for five years. After Gandalf's Death, the Fellowship entered the Woods of Lorien, thus making Gimli the first dwarf to enter the Realm since the balrog was awakened in Moria. He was given a strand of Galadriel's hair, though when he asked for one, he was given three, which would lead to his name in later years of "Lockbearer", given to him by Galadriel. When the Fellowship of the Ring fractured, Gimli accompanied Aragorn and Legolas in pursuit of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, who had been captured by the forces of Isengard. Eventually the three were reunited with Gandalf, and became more involved with the war. Gimli played a critical role in the defeat of the forces of Isengard at Helms Deep, where he was separated from Aragorn and Legolas and driven into the caves which he would later become Lord of. He fought his way out alongside Eomer when the forces of Isengard were driven from Helm's Deep. His skill with an axe led to his winning, by one orc, the friendly contest he and Legolas held over who could kill the most orcs, despite starting with a disadvantage. Gimli then accompanied Aragorn and Legolas through the Dimholt in an attempt to recruit the Army of the Dead. Upon freeing the Gondorian soldiers and capturing the Corsair's ships, the forces under Aragorn, including Gimli, sailed to Minas Tirith. After being victorious at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, Gimli accompanied Aragorn and the Remainder of the Gondorian and Rohan armies to the Black gates. Life after the War After the War, Gimli led a large number of Durin's Folk south to establish a new Dwarf kingdom at Aglarond, the caves behind Helm's Deep where Gimli was trapped during the battle, and he became the first Lord of the Glittering Caves. The Dwarves of the Glittering Caves, led by their Lord Gimli, would repair much of the physical damage that was incurred during the War of the Ring. Most notably, they rebuilt the Great Gate of Minas Tirith with a new one made of mithril and steel, as well as improving upon the existing layout of the entire city. Gimli was 139 years old (born in 2879 of the Third Age) when the Fellowship of the Ring set out from Rivendell, making him 52 years older than Aragorn. His date of death is not known, and according to the Red Book of Westmarch, he travelled with Legolas into the West (perhaps granted permission at the request of Galadriel), the first dwarf to visit the Undying Lands. Weapons In the books Gimli uses one single axe. In Ralph Bakshi's ill-fated animation film he follows the books description, while in the trilogy by Peter Jackson, Gimli was known for his skill with the Axe, and during the War of the Ring he wielded five different types of axes. *A standard utility axe *Two throwing axes *A walking axe *A battle axe Melee Axes Gimli used all the axes mentioned above throughout the War of the Ring. He used them depending on the battlefield conditions and the types of enemies that he would have to face. No matter what axe, however, Gimli used them all with devastating power in every battle he faced, working in perfect conjunction with Aragorn's swordplay and Legolas's bow skill. In the Lord of the Rings video games, Gimli is the character that typically causes the most damage to his foes out of most of the Fellowship. Just like he does in the movies, Gimli uses his axe to drive his enemies into dust. His fierce attack, when fully upgraded is particularly deadly. The only negative thing about Gimli in the games, however, is that he is one of the slowest characters (except in "Lord of the Rings: Conquest"). Throwing Axes In addition to his melee weapons, Gimli utilized several throwing axes for his ranged attack. These axes, though obviously not the ones with the most range, could effectively kill whatever they were thrown at (with the exception of large, heavily armored enemies like trolls). In the movies, Gimli threw an axe at the cave troll and at Gandalf in Fangorn Forest. He also throws one at an Uruk at beginning of the battle of Amon Hen. It is apparent that he prefers engaging in direct combat rather than using his throwing axes. In the video games, Gimli has 25 throwing axes in The Two Towers and 30 throwing axes in The Return of the King. Though they can effectively damage/kill enemies when charged, they are actually the weakest among Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli's ranged attacks. Still, they do have potency up to some extent. External link *Gimli at Tolkien Gateway Nl:Gimli Elfenvriend Category:Dwarves Category:Fellowship members